


真的挺好

by vassalordnini



Series: 宝贝系列 [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *宝贝 四岁到中考前的故事





	真的挺好

chapter 1 裙子和妈妈

我进了幼儿园才发现，别的小朋友的妈妈都和巧虎的妈妈还有佩佩猪的妈妈一样，是穿小花连衣裙、戴珍珠项链和蝴蝶结的。  
爸爸总是说：“这个世界上有红色的花黄色的花，有白色的蝴蝶蓝色的蝴蝶，那么妈妈也是不一样的。”  
这明明就是骗人，他们的妈妈都一样，我的妈妈就和他们的妈妈不一样。

发现爸爸骗人的那天，我不开心。但阿姨把我接回家的时候，我看到了好久不见的爸爸正在沙发上看电视。  
“爸爸！”我换上阿姨拿来的拖鞋蹬蹬蹬跑过去，看到他就开心了。  
“小公主！来爸爸抱。”爸爸有一头漂亮的金色头发，卷卷的，就像艾莎公主一样好看。  
我被他抱在怀里，他亲了我好多下。我问他你在看什么呀？  
“在看你…妈妈的采访。”  
果然我的妈妈就在电视机里，穿着漂亮花纹的衬衫，黑色的头发闪闪发光，像王子。  
“爸爸？”  
“怎么了宝贝？”  
“为什么我的妈妈和巧虎的妈妈、佩佩猪的妈妈都不一样，其他小朋友的妈妈都和他们一样，为什么我妈妈不戴蝴蝶结、不戴珍珠项链也不穿连衣裙？”  
我仰头看着爸爸，爸爸也看着我。  
他眨了眨眼。

然后爸爸陪我玩了好一会儿，爸爸是世界上最好玩的人，我们一起玩白雪公主的游戏，他是公主，我是小矮人，我们一起唱歌一起跳舞……  
妈妈要是回来就可以演王子了！

第二天我回到家，发现客厅没有人，我去爸爸妈妈的卧室看了看，也没有人。  
然后我打开自己房间的门。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜啊啊啊，爸爸！妈妈！你们在哪儿啊！”  
“白雪公主的后妈呜呜呜呜害怕！”  
“宝贝，别哭啊，是妈妈啊，是妈妈。”  
“妈妈……救命！救命！”  
“王子异，快把你假发摘了！你吓到孩子了！宝贝，不哭啊，爸爸在这儿呢，你看这个不是白雪公主的后妈，是你妈妈。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜，不是妈妈，妈妈不穿裙子……妈妈不是长头发……”  
“妈妈现在就脱了！宝贝不哭不哭。”

我一边吸着鼻涕一边打着哭嗝，脱掉裙子擦掉口红的妈妈把我抱在怀里，轻轻摸着我的背给我顺气。  
“宝贝，对不起，妈妈吓到你了。”  
我想到刚刚那个可怕的“妈妈”，一扁嘴又要哭了。  
“宝贝，对不起，你的妈妈不能穿裙子，不要难过啊，宝贝。”  
我转过身把双手放在妈妈的脸上。  
“他们的妈妈都像巧虎的妈妈佩佩的妈妈——”  
“——可是我的妈妈像王子一样！超级帅！不要穿裙子！”  
爸爸拿着冲好的奶走过来，“谁教你‘帅’这个词的？”  
“妈妈每次看爸爸在电视上唱歌就会这么说……”  
“是~~吗？”  
“还有幼儿园的小晴上次见到妈妈也和我说‘帅’。”  
“啊？”

*  
“哈哈哈哈，这段视频我永远珍藏，‘王子异女装把女儿吓哭’哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈！”  
“……坤坤，别说了，宝贝哭的时候我心都碎了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——你干嘛！”  
“我觉得你更适合这条裙子，刚刚宝贝也说了。”  
“别耍赖啊子异，你穿着不好看就不好看吧，干嘛要让我穿？”  
“宝贝想要一个穿裙子的妈妈啊。”  
“诶？我是爸爸你是妈妈啊兄弟！”  
“当年我为什么愿意当妈妈你忘记了吗坤坤……”  
“你别来不来就——”  
“穿给我看吧坤坤……”  
“我·不·要！”  
“好不好嘛……”  
“你别这样，好痒，我不要~”  
“穿嘛~”  
“……你干嘛！”  
“我亲自上手吧~”

chapter 2 卫生巾和爸爸

“宝贝，吃饭了。”

等我坐在餐桌上，发现今天的气氛有点奇怪。  
首先今天我爸和我爸爸都在，这一点就很奇怪了。现在是6月份，往年的这个时候，他们都应该在地球的另一边出席各种秀，就算能回家应该也只有一个人陪我……  
我低头吃了一口饭，马上感觉到有人在盯着我。  
我抬头，他俩又同时低下头吃饭。  
没人说话，好奇怪。

小腹突然一阵绞痛，我放下了碗。  
我爸说话了：“宝贝，是不是很不舒服啊？”  
我还没回答，爸爸又开口了：“是不是肚子疼？想不想吐？”

原来是！  
“你们怎么知道的！”  
有一种奇怪的感觉在心底升起，我一下从椅子上站了起来。  
确实很不舒服，我皱起了眉。  
“宝贝，我们是你最亲近的人，这是你身体很正常的变化，我和你爸爸是必须知道的。”  
“对，我们都很……高兴的，你要是不舒服一定要和爸爸们说，你不要害羞，宝贝，这是女孩子必然的——”  
越听越觉得羞耻，我再三告诉阿姨不要告诉他们她还是说了，她怎么这样啊！好讨厌！  
“我不想吃饭了，也不想听你们说话！”

等躲到了自己房间的厕所我才感受到由内而外的羞恼。  
门外还传来“宝贝，开门啊”的声音。  
我喊了一句：“让我一个人待一会儿！”

是的，这是很正常很自然的事情，三年级的生理课老师就告诉了我们这是女孩子都会遇到的变化，四年级班里就有女同学体育课不能跑步，当看到自己的内裤我也很快冷静下来，很快用上了阿姨之前就准备的卫生巾……  
可是，可是我还是不想让爸爸们知道啊。  
他们知道了也没用啊，而且他们根本就不懂女孩子是怎么一回事吧，还什么“高兴”……高兴个鬼，我已经不是小孩子了啊。

厕所外面安静了很久，我打开门走了出去。  
他们两个应该回房间了吧……我郁闷地坐在了床上，看到了床头柜上的信封。

【宝贝：  
恭喜你，长大了。  
作为爸爸，其实一直都不知道该怎么照顾你能更好一点，从知道你是一个女孩子到现在，爸爸们每天都在思考，怎么能让你更幸福更快乐。你出生在我们这个家，是上天给我们两个人最大的礼物，但是对于你而言，可能没有其他小姑娘那么，方便吧。但是，爸爸们会努力，努力去学习，努力给予你更好的家，努力去当更完美的爸爸。  
我们的工作决定了不能总是陪在你的身边，但是我们爱你的心是不会有任何改变的，你会慢慢长大，但是你始终是爸爸眼里最乖，最可爱的小公主，最珍贵的宝贝。无论发生什么事，一定要马上告诉爸爸，我们是彼此的亲人，你是我们两个最重要的人。  
你的爸和爸爸】

“……写给女儿的信干嘛还要签名啊，这么臭屁。”  
我看着信纸下方那两个龙凤飞舞的签名，又把心里的那点感动压了回去。  
再然后我看到了————

“爸爸。”  
我走到客厅看着沙发上吃水果的男人。  
他刚染了银灰色头发，听到我叫他马上抬头，“怎么啦宝贝？”  
“我房间里的卫生巾谁买的？”  
“…………………………你爸买的。”  
“你别骗我了，”我看着他因为心虚垂下的眼睛，“我爸才不会一口气买这么多呢！”  
“哎呀，小姑娘怎么这么厉害，怎么了嘛？”  
这是在拖长语调和我撒娇吗？  
“你都不看看吗？这个深蓝色的小兔子意思是超长夜用！你买五十包超长夜用送给我我哪年能用完啊！”  
“我怎么知道这个是什么长用短用啊，我网购的时候看这个最贵就买了啊……”

“爸爸根本就是笨蛋！”  
他明明买错了还嘴硬我不想理他了。  
“小丫头你说谁呢？”

**  
“坤坤，你买之前怎么不和我商量一下？”  
“我们两个的分工不是你写信我买吗，所以就没和你说。”  
“好吧，不过也能用，其实无所谓的。”  
“重点不在这里啊子异，你女儿她骂我，骂我是笨蛋？谁骂过我，是笨蛋？我从小？嗯？”  
“我懂，我懂，我懂，不过你本身就对家居啊、护肤什么的不太在意，这种女孩子的东西你肯定不太清楚。”  
“这么说你很清楚？”  
“……我之前查过，毕竟感觉宝贝快到这个年龄了。”  
“哦，我是笨蛋，行了吧。”  
“不不不，这个肯定不对，她这样说太过分了，我去看她睡没，和她谈一下。”  
“别了吧，这个确实是我没做足功课。哎，我们早点休息吧，明天都要赶飞机。”  
“嗯，坤坤。”  
“嗯？”  
“我在信里写了，无论宝贝多大，都是我们最爱的小公主。”  
“对啊，就是骂我笨蛋，也是我的小祖宗啊……”  
“无论过去多久，你也是我最爱的——”  
“笨蛋吗？”  
“我永远是你的笨蛋。”  
“这还差不多。”

chapter 3 离家出走和他们

车窗外的夜风吹过耳边的发。  
司机从前面传过来破碎的几个字：“是这里吗？”  
我看都没看就回答：“是。”

离开家已经半个多小时，手机上没有任何电话。  
我知道的。  
我说的那些话，彻底让他们失望了吧。

歌手，蔡徐坤。  
艺人，王子异。  
两个大明星。  
却是我这种普通中学生的爸爸。

爆发是迟早的，只是今晚他们好像有了很充分的准备。  
准备有什么用呢？他们根本就不懂我，完全不理解我究竟需要什么。晚饭吃完我就知道要发生了，等着他俩其中一个开口。  
应该是王子异开口吧，他中午刚在上海参加完一个品牌的活动晚上就赶回来，肯定是为了在我和蔡徐坤爆发矛盾之间当个缓冲，当缓冲？哼，他俩永远是一伙的，只会拉偏架而已，王子异也就说话稍微温柔点罢了。  
果然王子异开口了。  
“宝贝，你最近在学校是不是不太高兴？”  
我真是烦死宝贝这个叫法了，但是我不想和他们多说，直接回答：“没有啊。”  
“但是我们接到班主任电话，你这周只去了两天。”  
班主任那个老太婆真的烦，我抬头看了看王子异，他还是很诚挚地看着我，我小时候觉得他是世界上最帅的男人，现在这样看着，他确实老了，眼睛周围有了一些细纹，但是保养的依然很好。我看了蔡徐坤一眼，他像往常一样低头看着手机，他永远是这样。  
永远是这样。  
“我就是不想去。”  
“为什么不想去呢？”  
“没什么原因。”  
“那你——”

“子异，你不用说了。”  
瞧瞧，蔡徐坤来了。  
他抬起头，新的发型很短，只有额头上有一些黑发垂下来，他的脑残粉们就为了这么个事情尖叫了很久。眼睛上还带着一些妆，显得有些疲倦，但是眼眸的闪亮却没变。  
他很生气，这就是我的目的。  
“你知不知道还有几天中考？”  
“十天？”我故意一脸无辜。  
“九天。”蔡徐坤声线都压低了。  
“你脑子里到底在想什么？上一次我们谈过，我以为你已经很清楚自己在干什么，你说你想考普通一点的高中，不想费劲学习，OK啊，完全可以，你说你想出国，全世界哪个国家，甚至伊朗伊拉克都可以。现在呢，你又在干什么呢？”  
“你想让我干什么呢？”  
“我想让你好好地上学，不要乱跑，像之前那样——”蔡徐坤的眉毛越皱越深。  
“以后呢？希望我干什么？”我笑出声来。  
“你想干什么都可以——”  
“你们对我就没有一点期望吗？哼，不过也是，我知道我自己是什么样，确实不值得你们有什么期待……”  
“你这是什么意思？”

他问我这是什么意思。  
“说了你也不明白。”  
“你！”  
“坤坤！”王子异拽了蔡徐坤的袖子一把。  
蔡徐坤和王子异交换了一个眼神，吞下了嘴边的话，扭头向另一边。  
王子异接着说了：“宝贝，之前和你说高中去美国，你不愿意，后来又说读艺术学校，你也不愿意，你告诉爸，你想干嘛呢？”  
我故意把语调说的充满挑衅：“我要说我不想上高中了呢？”  
王子异看了我一眼，又扭头看了蔡徐坤一眼。  
“……也可以。”

他们就是这样。  
“你们就是无所谓我的未来，对我没有任何期待，你们是两个名人，肯定没想到自己的女儿会这么普通吧。”  
“长相普通，身材平庸，学习也就那样，四肢不协调根本不会跳舞，也不会唱歌，没有任何才艺，也没有任何毅力。所以呢，就无所谓我初中毕业上怎样的高中……”  
“我们不是这样想的。”  
“可是你们就是这样做的啊！”  
“我们是怎么对不起你了吗？”蔡徐坤站了起来，盯着我。

他真的生气了。  
我要说出来了。  
“你们两个做过什么呢？知道真正的父母应该做到什么程度吗？除了漂亮的裙子，毛绒玩具和游乐园之外你们应该给我什么你们知道吗？”  
我感觉脸上湿湿的。  
“你们是明星，是大名人，可是我呢，我根本就是个普通人，我只想要普通的父母，普通家庭的关心，爸爸妈妈会说要好好学习考上好的高中，你们呢？只会说你想要什么，都可以啊，这是关心吗？这只是你们工作之余解闷的游戏罢了……”  
渐渐地泪水顺着我的脸流到颈窝，衣领都打湿了。  
蔡徐坤的眼睛瞪地很大：“你开什么玩笑？你以为我要你是闹着玩吗？”  
“没做好要孩子的准备为什么要生我？你当你的大明星不好吗，干嘛要让我来到这个世界上！”  
“闭嘴！”王子异站了起来，“你在胡说什么，赶紧和你爸爸道歉”

“我根本就不想和你们两个生活在一起。”  
说完这句话我就跑出了家门。  
根本没有人来追我。

蔡徐坤和王子异早在我这个年龄就已经决定了以后走的道路吧。  
我之前看过他们两个人年轻时的录像，也听他们说过小时候的事情。一个去美国读书读到一半回国参加选秀，另一个高中没毕业就去开街舞工作室了。最后在二十岁左右的时候在一个偶像选拔活动里认识，经历这些那些终于走到一起。这些故事王子异在我年龄很小，还叫他“妈妈”的时候就不断地给我讲，听得我都腻歪了，那个时候的蔡徐坤多厉害多优秀，长得也好看人也很强大。反倒是蔡徐坤说的不多，只是听到王子异夸他的时候耳朵会变红。  
小的时候我还会很兴致勃勃地问这问那，后来我听得烦了就去干自己的事情，王子异只会一脸抱歉地看着我。  
有什么可对我抱歉的呢，就像蔡徐坤说“有什么对不起的”，他们给了我别人羡慕的生活环境，对我也是宠着惯着，是我对不起他们。  
我对不起他们，我这个人，太普通了。他们的有点完全没有重组到我的身上。  
我根本就不配当他们的孩子吧，那些长得特别漂亮，特别聪明又会跳舞又会弹钢琴的小姑娘才适合当他们的孩子……  
他们从没有给我过正常家长应该给孩子的期待，一直都是任我自己来说，自己来提。  
因为我根本不值得他们期待什么。

“你今天就住在这里吧。”  
最后打车围着城市转了五圈，还是去了闺蜜小纯的家。她有温柔美丽的妈妈和有着啤酒肚的威严爸爸，看到我来了已经不再惊讶了，收拾了客房给我住。  
我能去哪里呢？一旦我的身份曝光也会带来一系列的麻烦，走出家门我就发现有车在后面跟着我，说到底蔡徐坤和王子异还是不放心我跑出来，但是不会亲自来找我了。  
小纯走到我身边坐下来：“你和你爸妈吵架了吗？”  
她并不知道我父母是谁。  
我点点头。  
她拍拍我的肩膀，告诉我早点休息。

我躺在床上睁着眼，可能明天我就要回去了。

第二天早上，坐在小纯家的餐桌上，我开始偷偷观察起来这个普通的家庭。  
还在厨房的妈妈，在餐桌前看着手机的爸爸，还有坐在我旁边喝牛奶的小纯。  
我们家，阿姨在厨房忙活着，大部分时候都是我一个人，偶尔他们中的一个会和我一起吃早饭。

等到小纯妈妈坐下来，她问我睡得如何，我说很好，她说，如果我不方便回家这几天就住下来吧，可以穿小纯的衣服，马上就要中考了，两个人一起复习可能会更有效率。  
我听到这样的邀约愣了，小纯反而特别兴奋，拉着我的手。  
她的爸爸妈妈笑眯眯的看着我点了点头。

就这样开始在小纯家的备考生活，她学习成绩更好一些很有效率，我们两个人一起看书，一起休息，难得地我在最后几天保持了全勤。其实之前逃学也只是躲进了学校旁边的社区图书馆，只是这些事情我不愿意告诉蔡徐坤和王子异。  
我那天早有预感我会离家出走，提前带了零花钱和手机。离开家这么多天，手机上甚至一个微信、短信都没有。  
王子异和蔡徐坤这几天在想什么呢？他们一定知道我在哪儿吧。

小纯和爸爸妈妈偶尔也会斗嘴，小纯妈妈总是再三说小纯三模考试数学大题的失误，小纯生气了也会回击几句。小纯的爸爸每天掐表算着小纯玩手机的时间，多一分一秒都不行。  
蔡徐坤和王子异在我上中学之后就不经常在家了，尤其是蔡徐坤，有一次我的拿手科目语文考的很差很难过，回家的时候还在哭，进门都没发现蔡徐坤在家。他走过来问我怎么了，我说不出口，他说是不是没考好，我哭地更凶了。  
又有一次我醒来觉得浑身都很累不想去上学，那天王子异正好从国外回来，他下了国际航班刚到家，碰到我求阿姨不要让我去上学，王子异马上和阿姨说不用叫我起床了，然后坐在了我的床边。  
他们当时都说了什么呢？  
我只记得蔡徐坤看到我哭的更凶了，伸出胳膊环住了我。我贴着他的胸口可以听到他的心跳声。耳朵蹭过他的针织衫，很细软的质感。  
王子异坐在我的床边还捋了一下我的头发，他眼眶通红，一看就是没休息好。

其实偶尔，偶尔能不能对我提提要求？  
不要那么纵容我，像普通的父母要求孩子一样，告诉我，我必须要怎么做。  
否则我更加觉得，自己没有什么存在感。

小纯妈妈不断地做天麻猪脚煲、乌鸡人参汤给我和小纯补充精力，大早上起床用上了英语听力。小纯只会大叫“妈你好烦啊！”我倒觉得还挺有趣的。  
考前看考场，小纯在本校参加考试，我被分到了外校。我看完考场，就直接回到了小纯家，在楼下就看到了那辆熟悉的路虎。

其实我早就猜到的。  
小纯爸爸妈妈为什么要无缘无故的接纳我，照顾我。  
只是这来的人是谁呢？是王子异公司的总监徐阿姨？还是王子异的助理小陈叔叔？  
难不成是王子异亲自来了？这不太可能吧。  
我躲在隔壁单元的门边，等着之前在路虎上的人出现。

紧接着是两个高挑身影，这样的身材在人群中也会非常吸引眼球，是超过一百八十公分的男性，修长的四肢和挺直的胸背。他们都穿着黑色的T恤和牛仔裤，带着棒球帽和黑色口罩。  
走在前面的那个人手上什么都没拿，后面的人臂弯夹着一件衬衫还拿了一个手袋。

小时候，他们带我去国外的迪士尼乐园。我和蔡徐坤走在前面，王子异总是一个人拿着包在后面跟着。  
“爸爸出门不带钱吗？”  
“哈哈哈，你爸有钱，他带就够啦。”

回忆让我在原地站了很久，直到刚回来的小纯走过来问我为什么在这里站着，我才回答她我走错单元楼了。  
回到小纯家，晚饭已经准备好了。我的脑海里还是那两个身影。  
小纯的妈妈突然问我：“你想上什么样的高中呀？”  
“我吗？”  
小纯妈妈点头。  
我想要的是什么呢。  
“我…………”我自己其实不知道的。  
“她要是发挥好一定可以考上不错的学校！”小纯一边吃一边说。  
“你有跟你爸爸妈妈说过你究竟想上哪里吗？这个还是要商量一下的。”  
“对呀，最重要的是说出来自己的想法。”  
“其实我……”  
小纯妈妈笑了笑：“没有家长不希望自己的孩子有一个好的未来，但是说多了又怕给你们压力。”  
“那你还天天让我考重点！”  
“那是激励你，但是你就算不是重点还不是我的女儿吗？”  
“爸爸，赶紧呸呸呸，乌鸦嘴。”  
“哦哦哦，呸呸呸。”

你们两个的事业是很重要很辉煌的。  
但是我还是希望你们可以再重视我一点。  
尤其是，尤其是我其实没什么亮点可言，也希望能有一点令人期待的东西展现在你们眼前，让你们对我充满希望。

“诶？这是中考市内禁止鸣笛的公益广告诶，哇还是个大明星拍的。”  
我看了一眼电视，马上听到小纯妈妈尴尬地回答：“对，对啊……我换个台。”  
“阿姨，我们还是看完吧。”我坐在了沙发上。

离开家一周多了，我终于看到了我的爸爸微笑地面对着我，他的嘴唇轮廓很好看，眼睛闪闪发光，已经是短短的黑色头发，说明是最近录制的。  
他说：“明日是我市初三学生中考的日子，请您不要在中学附近鸣笛，早、午、晚高峰阶段请根据下方地图绕行。给学子一份安静，成就一份他们的未来。”  
他的脸庞依然如雕刻般俊朗有型，但是已经很明显地不再年轻了，眼尾纬路有着好看的弧度，不如王子异保养得好。  
但我很久没有看到他这样微笑，升入初三他总是皱着眉看着我。  
他不懂我。

“妈妈，这个人是不是你们年轻的时候就很火啊。”  
“……对啊，那个时候他还是偶像呢，短短几个月就变成全国最火的人。”  
“哇……你们那个年代还这么疯狂啊。”  
“哎，当时他粉丝很多，后来他结婚这件事搞的很多粉丝都无法接受，一天之内国内的股价都暴跌，还出了不少治安事件。”  
“哇！我还知道后来爆出他结婚的对象是个男的吧！就是那个走时尚路线后面开创自己品牌的那个人……那当时不是很恐怖吗！”  
“……嗯……”  
“你说一下嘛，妈妈！”  
“…………是的，虽然现在也没有证实他们结婚了，但是……但是都这么说，不过两个人都是组合解散、转型很多年之后才有的这些故事。”  
“好real啊！好想知道是真的还是假的，会不会就是炒作啊……”

我说：“是真的。”  
“诶？你也知道？”  
“我猜的。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你搞什么……不过不知道他们俩有没有小孩哦，当他们的小孩一定很幸福，俩爸爸都是帅哥……”

幸福吗？  
他不懂我，他也不懂我。  
我也不懂他们。  
这样幸福吗？

第二天到了中考考场的学校门口，我又看到了那辆路虎。  
我确实不懂他们，不想去懂，不愿去懂。  
还不如外人懂。

**  
“你说她考的怎么样啊？”  
“应该就那样吧。”  
“王子异，你这什么回答啊？”  
“哎，我们的宝贝学习确实一般啊，尤其是数学。”  
“我数学就不好。”  
“坤坤，她说的那些话，你不要想了。”  
“我早就没再想了。”  
“那我看你凌晨三点都醒着在玩手机……”  
“我那是……我紧张，她都要中考了，还住在别人家，我能不紧张吗……更何况你看到我醒着，你不也没睡？”  
“是，这次要感谢小纯妈妈。”  
“确实，这种时候能碰到当年组合的粉丝真好。”  
“对，真好。”  
“对了，子异。”  
“？”  
“我想带她去一下美国。”  
“坤坤，去美国上高中这件事我们还是需要从长计议，其实我觉得宝贝现在青春期很逆反，但是本质上并不想离开我们身边。”  
“哎，我不是说这个，那个事情先放放，我是说我们三个人去美国玩。”  
“哦？”  
“就，去我上高中的那个学校。去去LA，给她讲讲我们当时在LA集训的日子，去一下当年那个录音棚，我的第二张单曲就是在那里录的。再去一下克利夫兰，给她讲讲满头脏辫的你是怎么朝圣的……还可以带她去看看她出生的医院。”  
“嗯。”  
“我其实觉得我真的不是一个称职的父亲，你付出的更多一些吧。”  
“没有的坤坤，你付出的也很多，你更忙而已。”  
“但是我想让她知道，当初决定要生她，是多么重要的决定，我们没有随便的想法，也不敢玩。”  
“嗯。”  
“也许她还是会后悔出生在我们这样的家庭……哈哈，这样说出来心好痛。”  
“坤坤。”  
“但是我们爱她的心情，不会改变的，希望她能多理解一些吧，做的不好的地方，我们会努力的。”  
“坤坤，来。”

他钻进他怀里。

“她会懂的，会明白的。”  
“大不了我们两个再拼一次，再努努力。”

***  
“是个小姑娘呢。”  
“嗯，那就让她成为最幸福的小公主吧。”

“Hi，小家伙我是你的爸爸。”  
“Hi，宝贝。”  
“不要对着宝贝做你的手势啊！”

“那小名就叫宝贝吧，好记，朗朗上口。”  
“……好吧。”

“我要当爸爸。”  
“那我当什么？”  
“你当妈妈啊！”  
“坤坤，我怎么当妈妈？”  
“……我不管，我就要当爸爸！大不了……都依你！”  
“好的坤坤，那我就是妈妈了。”

“你看她睡着睫毛翘起来好可爱啊。”  
“对啊。”  
“是我们两个的孩子诶。”  
“真好。”

-END-


End file.
